Sharing Rose
by Emmybooboo
Summary: Sex is complicated enough with two people, let alone three. Smut with a bit of a story. Mature, and I do mean MATURE, content. Nine x Rose, Rose x Jack.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, he tried to forget. The situation was complicated and full of emotions and he knew that if he tried to rationalize or think things through, he'd only end up with more pain in his hearts. So the Doctor did what he always did: he ignored it and pretended that it had never happened. But it did happen.

He was feeling lonely, and that was the real problem. The problem was not the alcohol they had all been consuming for hours, not the seductive clothing that Rose had herself in, nor was it the easy way that they all seemed to be getting along that day after what had felt like weeks of tension. The actual, real, definite problem had been that he was lonely. 900 years and countless galaxies, more companions than he could handle at some points, but the Doctor was a lonely creature.

He craved Rose's affections often, and she always helped him. Gave him a hug, patted him on the back, made a silly joke, and that was usually enough. Once she had kissed him, absolutely caught him off guard with a snog in the hall before she went off to bed one night, but they'd never discussed it, and the Doctor kept that memory guarded in a very dark part of himself. Rose Tyler was a good, fine, perfect companion. She soothed the agitation he often found in his body. She eased his worries about things he could not control. She looked at him like he was something special and exciting, instead of dark and revolting. So it was in that note that he sought her out, happy to find her in the media room with Jack, happy to find company for his lonely soul.

The drinks had flown easily. He didn't mean to drink quite so much of the alcohol they had picked up in Rafallia, but it was sweet with a little hint of bitter, and it made him relax, made him funny, and he loved when they laughed with him. He loved leaning his head against the back of the sofa and smiling, gravity pulling his cheeks back and creating an instant grin. He tried to show them how to do it, and they had laughed. Rose had stood up and tossed her head straight back, looked at the ceiling, and told him that she had never felt happier, and he liked that bit a lot.

Jack had poured the drinks—should have known that was a bad idea, and when the films ended and they could think of nothing else to watch, the Doctor had set back in the sofa and marveled at Rose Tyler and the way she seemed to be talking, but he couldn't hear. Didn't know what she was going on about, his mind swimming with a kind of content haze, but he saw the shift in the room. Was absolutely aware of the sudden seriousness that wrapped them all up, bundled them like children in a blanket.

"-I mean I love it, absolutely! But a girl has needs!" The Doctor focused in on her little speech, tried to narrow his eyes while he took her in. Had no idea what she had been saying, what needs?, but he did his best impression of a sympathetic face.

"Don't have everything you need here, on the TARDIS?" He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice when he asked, he really did. He thought he and his ship had been doing a great job providing for his human friends, had thought Rose was happy, but what was she talking about?

"Doctor, I-" He watched the way Rose's lips formed his name, and he thought that was lovely. She didn't roll any vowels, just tossed his name out of her mouth, said it like an eons old poem she were reciting.

He noticed Jack stand up, and thought it was odd. Thought it was absolutely strange for the Captain to get out of his seat and interrupt Rose's speech, is that what this was, a speech?, so that he could kiss her. The Doctor gaped at them, unsure what he was seeing. The intoxication buzzed inside him, and he wondered if they had drank as much as him. He was about to suggest they all stumble over to the med bay for some hangover pills when it hit him that Rose Tyler was snogging Jack Harkness right in front of him. They were snogging! Right there! As if he were not in the room! The line of their lips moving together, the way she was sort of melting against him... He tried to speak, tried to stand, but his body stayed still.

"I think she does have what she needs right here, Doc." His voice sounded strange, and the Doctor wondered what Jack was talking about now. His brow furrowed in confusion, tongue darted across his very dry lips, and the Doctor watched in absolute wonder as Jack pulled on Rose's hand, walked toward him. Rose sat down next to him on the sofa, and he wondered if he were supposed to leave now. Obviously Rose wanted to be alone with the time agent, and he was in the way. Jack took the seat on the other side of Rose, and the Doctor tried not notice the man's mouth descending on Rose's neck, tried to unhear the sound of Rose moaning.

"Well. Off I go then." He braced himself to stand, unsure how steady his legs would be after all he'd drank, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Confused him.

"Stay." Rose's voice was gentle, and he wondered if he'd misheard her. Misunderstood what was happening. He knew about what humans did, did it himself here and there, so he was sure he knew that the appropriate thing to do would be to leave them alone. But Rose's hand left his arm and skated across his thigh, and he turned his head to the side to meet her eyes. Was she that drunk? Was she confusing him for Jack? No, couldn't, Jack's mouth was still on her neck, his hands were running over her stomach, and the Doctor was a third wheel that needed to find the strength to leave before he embarrassed all of them.

"Stay, Doctor." She added his name this time, and her fingers slid further up his thigh, squeezed the flesh through his dark pants.

"Rose. What're you-" He started to ask, started to examine her hand touching him in a way that he absolutely would not stand for if he were not slightly intoxicated, but she silenced him with her lips.

Her lips tasted exactly the same way that had when they shared that moment they never spoke of, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. The Doctor had never dared to dream it would ever happen again, had accepted that it was just something that happened and he'd moved on, but her warmth rushed over him as she poked her tongue against his lips, and he couldn't imagine ever being anywhere besides exactly right there, with his mouth opening beneath Rose's, with his thigh burning beneath her hand.

The Doctor's body froze as Rose wrapped her hands around his face, deepened her kiss. It was a magical thing, to be snogged by Rose Tyler, but the Doctor was aware of Jack's movements beside her. Although he clamped his eyes shut, desperate to feel and taste every bit that Rose offered him, he could sense Jack pulling at Rose's clothing. Could feel the way Rose moaned into his mouth as Jack cupped her breast.

He needed to rationalize, think this through. He loved Rose. Of course he did, absolutely, just didn't think there was anything between them. Didn't think there ever could be anything between him. And it hit him then, the idea sweeping over him and comforting the confusing feelings: it didn't have to be anything. He could kiss Rose, because they were pissed, and it didn't have to mean anything tomorrow. Rose's tongue swept against his teeth, slid across his tongue, and he told himself that every time she moaned, it was because of the kiss, and not the way Jack was touching her.

Rose broke the kiss then, and the Doctor marveled at the flush in her cheeks, her dilated pupils. This was it, they'd snogged and it was lovely but now it was time they all go to their rooms, go to bed, try to sleep this intoxication off. Lips moving, but he couldn't get the words out.

Dumbstruck, as Rose lifted her blouse overhead. Puzzled, as Jack removed his own shirt. Panicked, as two sets of hands helped him out of his jacket, tugged on his jumper. And maybe it was his subconscious saying okay, or maybe it was the alcohol controlling him, but he stayed put when Rose scooted on to his lap, rubbed her bum against the growing bulge in his trousers. It might not have even been him, the Doctor thought, who lifted his hands to her hips, who leaned forward and planted kisses along her spine.

"Doc." Jack's voice dragged him back to the present. He stood in front of Rose, her clever little fingers removing his trousers, and the men locked eyes. Jack looked at him over the top of Rose's head, and he was asking for permission. Was this okay, did he want it to stop, all reasonable questions in his eyes, but the Doctor couldn't have answered them, couldn't have made a word come out of his mouth if he tried at that moment, so he stopped trying. Close his eyes against Jack's face. He reached around her and filled his hands with her breasts, breasts he hadn't actually had time to fully admire, he thought unhappily, but he liked the way they filled his palms up, and he liked the way she wiggled her hips on top of him. Opening his eyes, he was glad to see Jack wasn't asking for permission anymore, wasn't laying the weight of this decision on him. The Doctor didn't want to make any decisions, didn't want to be responsible for the entire universe and what happened in the media room too. He could see what she was doing, knew very well what the bobbing of her head and the look on Jack's face meant, but it didn't matter. They were doing this. Too far gone now to do anything but unfasten his belt, pull his zip, lift his hips just a little. Rose's bottom lifted for him, and he took that to be a good sign. Free of his trousers, Rose settled herself back down on his pants, his erection now throbbing against her back.

Jack's moaning was too much, just enough to make the Doctor jealous, make him irritated that he was sitting there, a chair for Rose and Jack's escapades. He let his hands slide up Rose's thighs then, beneath her little skirt, traced circles into her flesh. Pride swelled inside of him as he felt her shiver, watched happily the way she started moving her bottom, seeking out friction.

Maybe he grunted, maybe he moaned, but suddenly Rose released Jack and stood up, and Jack stumbled over the to sofa, sat down happily beside the Doctor. Jack grinned at him, his cock slick with saliva and standing at attention, but the Doctor kept his face passive and dragged his eyes up to Rose. Rose, who was taking off the rest of her clothes. Rose, who was biting her lip and running a hand through her hair. Rose, who was naked and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Rose, who was kneeling in front of him, removing his pants, his final piece of clothing. Rose, who wrapped her fist around Jack and her mouth around him.

He had to close his eyes then, couldn't let Jack's grunting intrude on the most pleasant experience he'd ever felt. Rose's tongue slid up and down his member, her fingers on one hand rubbing his thigh. And he felt special, a little bit greedy and a lot happy, with the way that Rose's mouth was on him. He didn't know what they were doing, didn't know where they'd go from here, but if they were doing this, he wanted as much Rose as he could possibly get before it was all over. When she swallowed him, took as much of his cock into her throat as she could manage, the Doctor thought he might never let this end. The velvet of the back of her throat, the slickness of her tongue, it was too much. He found his hands in her hair, and he rolled her silky strands between his fingers, amazed and awestruck that she was doing this to him, thrilled and terrified and desperate.

"Doctor, I need you to do somethin' for me." Rose lifted her head from his cock, let her eyes meet his. And they were big, beautiful brown eyes and the Doctor had the overwhelming desire to take her away, buy her dinner and flowers and worship her.

"Anything." He meant it, but he'd no idea where the strength to say it came from. The Doctor ran his hands through her hair, his body coursing with fear about what she might say. Did she want him to leave? Did she want him to snog Jack? Did she want them both to forget she'd ever done this? He swallowed, his throat dry and nervous.

"Come fuck me." Her words were adrenaline to his body, and he watched from outside himself as he stood, came around behind her, kneeled on the floor behind her. Saw her mouth descend on Jack, heard the way Jack yelled out, saw her wetness before him, so inviting. He stroked one finger along her slit, excited and happy and worried to find her so wet, so needy.

"Are you sure?" His cock pressing against her entrance, his hands rubbing along her hips.

"Do it, Doctor." And her name on his lips was enough. He wanted to be slow, wanted to take his time and coax their mutual orgasms out, but he was instantly overwhelmed. Sheathed in her tightness, he was aware only of the bucking of his hips and the tightness that she held on to him with. Rose moaned around Jack's cock, he could hear that, and he couldn't have told her why he did it, though it was probably something to do with the fact that he was being forced to share her, but the Doctor raised his hand and brought it down against her cheek. She bucked backwards, into him, and he heard Jack say something vulgar, but this was about him. It was the Doctor and Rose and he didn't care what she was doing with her mouth, her orgasm would be his.

Leaning forward, he wrapped an arm beneath her, found that spot that made her mew, and pulled out of her. Lips against her back, eyes closed, he rubbed her clit and listened to her panting. Satisfied he'd found the right spot, he slid himself into her again. He knew that it would have been the gentlemanly thing to do to let her adjust, give her a moment, but he couldn't. Reason was gone, gentleman behavior long lost, all that mattered was being as deep inside of Rose as he could be. Thumb rubbing the spot, he thrust in and out of her, chasing his own climax.

"Ah! Doctor!" Her words came out around Jack's cock, and he swelled with pride. The Doctor wanted to take her then, pull her into his own lap and make her look at him while she came, but he knew he was lucky to be doing this at all. Knew he would probably never again find himself buried inside of Rose Tyler, and he needed to enjoy it. Needed to savor it.

Jack's orgasm was loud, and the Doctor watched with some curiosity as Rose licked him clean, wondered if she would have done that for him, wondered why she had chosen the two men in these two positions. Rose was in charge here, clearly, but he wondered why she asked him to shag her, why she wanted Jack's cock in her mouth. But, with her mouth no longer occupying Jack, the Doctor pulled her upright, grasped her breasts and kept his thumb trained on her sensitive flesh, his mouth open but words unable to come out as he hovered his lips near her ear.

He didn't know if he was crossing a line, holding her there, thrusting up into her while Jack lounged on the sofa, his eyes slitted open and watching them. He wondered if it were against the rules, had there been any rules, for him to be finishing this with her just the two of them. Her body was coated in a sheen of sweat, and he bounced her up and down on him, loving the way that her breast moved in his hand with each stroke. When she came, there was no warning. There were no words to tell him, no desperate grasps of her hands, just the shattering feeling of her holding him inside her tight as she could manage, her torso stiff, no longer moving with him. Pride, admiration. She panted, and he could feel her body pulsing with energy, with pleasure. He wondered if she'd have come this way if it had been Jack fucking her instead, but dismissed the thought, saved it for later evaluation. His own climax came when Rose turned her head to the side, caught his lip between her teeth. His body shuddered, his arms wrapping around her middle as he held her there, emptying himself inside of her.

She climbed off of his lap carefully, and he wondered if her body were sore, wondered if he'd hurt her. She smiled at him, grinned at Jack, gathered her clothes. He watched Rose pad across the room, slip out the door, and he wanted to call out to her. Wanted to apologize or even tell her he loved her, nearly anything would have been a good thing to say, he was sure. Jack dozed on the sofa. The euphoria of the orgasm settled in his mind, mixed with the alcohol, and the Doctor fell back against the floor, stared up at the ceiling, let his mouth fall into a smile. And it was a true, real smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love your thoughts on this. More chapters coming soon, please follow/review if you like it so far?  
**

**As always, I am so grateful for those of you who decide to open up the lines of dialogue with me. I love talking to each of you, so thank you in advance. **

**xoxo Emmy **


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened, he tried to understand it. The Doctor had thought it had been a one time thing, a result of alcohol and bad judgments and sexual tension and pheromones that invaded the media room when he wasn't paying attention. In fact, he was sure they would never speak of it again, and even though that bothered him just a little, he thought it was for the best.

The next day was not awkward in the slightest, though he had prepared a list of things to say to lighten the mood should anyone feel the need to mention that way he had mounted Rose like an animal while Jack watched, while she did what she did to Jack. Rose had strolled into the console room happy as could be, thrown open the TARDIS door, and winked at him before running off. Jack had much the same reaction, smiling and happy fool that he was, and so the Doctor followed the two of them out. He let his companions set the tone for the day, and even though a little part of him tugged and worried, the Doctor was relieved to see his friends happy.

Things were said, people were saved, lives were changed, but the three of them remained the same. Well, the same as they were when they left that morning, hardly the same as they were days before. They were still friends, friends that cared about each other a great deal, even. But now they were more. No one said anything about it, never even made a suggestive comment, and yet they were different. The paradigm had shifted, the dynamic between them new, and Jack and the Doctor were left acutely aware that Rose was the one with the power now. She was subtle about it, and the Doctor wished he could read her thoughts, see what she was up to, but he didn't dare. Instead he pasted on a smile and watched the little ways that Rose controlled them. She touched Jack's arm and he smiled like a child, did whatever she asked. She grinned at the Doctor, tongue between teeth, and he found himself nodding in agreement with her. Rose Tyler, love of his life, held the puppet strings. And even so, he truly thought that _it _would never happen again.

Back aboard, he avoided the media room, knew nothing good could come of that. He fiddled with things on his console, made mental lists of repairs he could do when the humans went to bed, and scanned nearby supernovas for anything interesting. He would have stayed there all night, deep in thought and avoidance, had Rose's hand on his shoulder not brought him back. It was her hand again, just as before, but this time he was not intoxicated, had nothing to inhibit the part of his brain that clearly told him to walk away.

He stiffened under her touch, knowing that so many things could be about to happen. Endless possibilities, really. She might want to go home, suddenly filled with regret and anger about what had happened. She might want him to come do it again, just the two of them, and gods if he didn't want that so much. She might want to know if they have any chamomile tea, which they did not but he'd cross any galaxy to go get her some.

"Doctor?" Her voice was gentle behind him, welcoming, but he didn't face her.

"Yep. That's me." Eyes trained on the monitor, he could almost make out her reflection.

"Come on." Her hand dropped from his shoulder and trailed down his arm, covered the top of his hand with hers. And he knew what she wanted, where she wanted to take him, but he was so clear headed now. Knew that this was a giant mistake, especially if Jack were going to be there again. Not that he didn't like Jack, but...he didn't love Jack. He loved Rose. He needed Rose. He craved Rose.

"Rose, it's not a good idea." He made the mistake of turning then, faced her little doe eyes and her upturned mouth, and he was lost. He was a lost soul looking for a mate, and Rose was there, and he never had a chance. She didn't have to argue with him, and she seemed to know that, didn't even try, only laced their fingers together and tugged him toward the hallway. He followed obediently. Would have followed her anywhere just then, as long as she kept holding his hand.

It was Jack's room this time, and somehow that was even more upsetting. He followed Rose, let her pull him along, because he needed her, and somehow he knew that even if this was the only way he could have her, he'd take it. He loved her enough that he could share her. Jack was not surprised to see them, which bothered the Doctor, but he knew what this was. He knew this was the way it had to be, so he kept his face passive when Rose let go of his hand and crossed the room to Jack. The Doctor trained his face, kept his lips tight and his eyes slightly hooded while he watched. Crossed his arms across his chest, didn't move to help. He knew the way that game was played, knew he was expected to come help Rose undress Jack, but that's not why he was here. He was here for Rose.

When she finished with Jack's garments, the Doctor walked to her. Needed her to know that she was his reason. He captured her mouth with his while Jack worked on her clothing. He let his tongue explore her mouth, and tried desperately to pour his feelings into her. If she could just know he wanted her. Wanted her, alone, just them. But Rose broke the kiss, Rose trailed her hands along his cheek, Rose helped him out of his clothing.

The situation was so different this time. They were knowing adults and had no excuses to fall back on when the awkwardness crept up. They were doing this because they wanted it, not because the alcohol made them bold, and the Doctor wished he were a brave man who could sweep her up in his arms and carry her off to his own room. Rose moaned, pulled on his arm, and they walked toward the bed. She sat down, scooted up to the middle, and the Doctor found himself following her. She was a siren that he could never resist. She was the answer to everything he'd ever wondered. He attached himself to her nipple when Jack claimed her mouth. He rolled it between his lips, and smiled against her flesh when she wrapped her fingers around the back of his head.

He enjoyed the way she moaned into Jack's mouth whenever he bit down, ever so gently, and he enjoyed the time he had to think while he was there. He wasn't that worked up yet, aroused, yes, but still making reasonable thoughts, and he needed that. If he were going to play this game with Rose, he needed rules. The Doctor always needed rules, and he began drafting a set in the back of his mind, knowing that at some point he would have to talk to her, to Jack, about how they were to go about this. And that was just it—they were going to keep going about this, of course they were. One time had been foolish and fun, but a second time meant this was real. A second, clear headed time meant that this was how he was allowed to love Rose, and he would take it.

Her nipple swollen and red beneath his mouth, the Doctor moved down her body, leaving prints of his wet lips on her stomach and her hip bone. He liked when Rose stopped kissing Jack and stared down at him as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. He liked the way Jack was clearly jealous of the attention, and refused to stop touching her face even while they locked eyes. He saw Rose's hand grab Jack's cock, saw her idly pumping him while he kissed her neck, and he lowered his head between her thighs, and this time he decided to cherish the moments. He decided to memorize the way she looked there, partly because he wasn't happy he'd never gotten a good look last time, and partly because he needed her body etched in his memories so that he could always have her, long after she was gone.

The Doctor ran his tongue along her clit first, getting right to business. She cried out, and he rounded his lips around her, suckled her because the way she wiggled her hips around and tried to spread her legs wider spoke to something inside him. Hands on her hips, holding her down, he pressed his mouth hard against her, letting his teeth scrape along her briefly before plunging his tongue in. He knew he heard his name on her lips, and it was the ammunition that he needed. Jack kissed her neck, and he could see him whispering things to her, filthy things he was sure, but he paid special attention to the way her eyes kept fluttering open and finding him, watching him in wonder. He backed up then, gave her a small reprieve as he removed one hand from her hips and brought it between her legs, slipped a finger into her and licked up her wetness in unison. His name fell from her mouth again, and he started a subtle rhythm, his finger probing inside her and his tongue stroking melodies into her, his hearts aching to have her to himself.

"Doctor, oh...Doctor, more!" She was all breathy moans, and he loved that. He saw Jack watching him curiously, saw Rose's hand working fast around the time agent's cock, and he closed his eyes and focused. He wanted all of her orgasms. Wanted to own each and every time she came, and though he wasn't sure how he could do that with Jack in the mix, he was determined to try. Answering her pleas, he slipped another finger inside her, touching places of Rose that he had never dreamed he'd be allowed to. He twisted his hand, the heel of his palm hitting her clit while his mouth eagerly lapped at her, stroked her, devoured her. Moving his free hand from her hip, he reached up and filled his palm with her breast. Jack's mouth was on the other, he knew that, but he wanted one to himself, so he squeezed and thumbed her nipple, trying to guide her to her climax. He wanted her to come, wanted it so bad that he began humming into her, his mouth telling her all the things he would never say aloud, her sweet lips swallowing his reveries.

She wasn't much for warnings, and when she came around his fingers and into his mouth, he thought that was a beautiful thing. He thought it was extraordinary and wonderful to be able to bring her so close to her own peak that she was unable to even tell him what was happening to her. He rode the orgasm out with his hand, let her buck against him and shake for a moment before he crawled up her body, let his mouth find that nipple again. His cheek was near Jack's as they both pleasured her, and he thought it was odd, thought maybe he should stop, but Rose was the one in control, and he sort of liked that. Putting Rose in control let him relax, just a bit, because he didn't have to ask for anything. He didn't have to tell anyone what to do, and even though he would have liked to tell Jack to get the hell out, he admitted there were things to be lost when he relinquished his power. As if on cue, as if sensing that he needed more direction, Rose sat up.

He reclined against the pillows, as did Jack, and he had to admire the way her body seemed to be covered in a slight flush. It was beautiful, and he took pride in doing that to her. The Doctor's eyes roamed over her, greedy to have a full image in his mind, and he liked the way she seemed to tremble a bit as she climbed on top of Jack.

But...she climbed on Jack. That was an unmistakable fact, that she was slipping Jack's cock into her, not his, and yet he was the one that brought her to climax. His face must have looked puzzled, must have betrayed the tinge of hurt he felt, because Rose leaned forward, steadied herself on Jack's chest, and stroked the Doctor's cheek. She didn't speak, didn't explain herself, only began moving her hips in the most delicious way that he was filled with jealousy and anger and need.

"You'll have yours, Doctor." Her voiced teased him, and he laid there, his erection slightly softer, and watched them. Because the only other choice, he thought, was to leave, and he couldn't leave. Not while they were doing that. Not while someone else was buried inside of the woman he loved. And what did she mean, he'd have his? Maybe he didn't even want his, if it was going to be all mixed in with Jack's. The thought made him cringe, made him angry, and he decided he wouldn't wait. He was not patient, not in this body. He would get what he wanted, just as Rose seemed to be getting what she wanted. He sat up on his knees then, took Rose's face in his hands while she rocked down into Jack, and kissed her. He kissed her like she was his forever, because she might be, and Rose got the idea. Her hand wrapped around him, and their mouths open against one another, their breath mixing. Foreheads touching, his hands on her cheeks, Rose rode Jack's cock and stroked the Doctor's and none of them spoke.

Jack's hands held on to Rose's hips, guided them, occasionally slipped down and rubbed her clit, but the Doctor didn't care anymore. He cared only that Rose was touching him, kissing him, looking at him while she fucked Jack. He was greedy, he knew that, and he wondered if Jack resented him. Wondered if Jack were also wishing that he had Rose by himself, and maybe some day they could have that conversation, but not then.

"Tell me. Tell me when you're going to come." He said the words into her open mouth, his eyes closed, unsure if she even heard him. It was the only way he could think to own this orgasm, too, and he wanted it. Rose worked her hand in circles, turning her wrist every so often, pumping him close and closer, but he wanted her to come. He wanted them to come together, even if that meant Jack would come too, he just wanted it. She whispered something that sounded like 'I will', and he covered her mouth with hers again.

"Rose. Ugh. So good." Jack's words were not poetic, not sexy. They were words that fell from a charlatan's mouth, words that had been said to countless others, but Rose bucked her hips down appreciatively anyway. The Doctor's erection ached with stiffness, and he ran his tongue along her lips, along her teeth. Wanted to taste every bit of Rose that there was taste.

"Gonna.." It was more of a warning than he had gotten before, and the Doctor seized it. Immediately thrusting his hand forward, pressed his fingertips against her clit as she rode an orgasm out on Jack. The Captain was apparently as enthralled with her word as he was, and the Doctor did all he could to ignore the fact that Rose was the sponge that absorbed all of Jack's semen. Instead, he pressed her little button until her body stopped shaking, and then grasped her face. Pulled her mouth close, dove his tongue in. He claimed her with his mouth, their tongues dancing together as he finally came, his seed spilling on Rose's hand, on Jack's stomach.

On the bed, their bodies sticky and spent, Rose settled herself between the two men. The sight of her her eyelashes on her cheeks stroked a tender part of him, concerned him, and he wanted to carry her to her own bedroom and away from the foul things they were doing with Jack, but he couldn't. She'd chosen this room, this bed, because she didn't want to be alone. Jack snored softly, already dead to the universe. Rose sighed, her lips parted as she drifted away. And even though it wounded him, just a bit, the Doctor rolled to his side, strung an arm across her middle, and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to my sweet friend, Tardis-BadWolf, who is really ill and worrying me to pieces.**

**Please let me know you're reading by leaving a review and/or following the story. I love talking with you all.  
**

**More soonish. Xoxox Emmy  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rules. We need rules." He spoke the words as evenly as he could manage, given that Rose was burying her face into his chest, Jack's lips on her neck. They had woken up all arms and legs, tangling themselves together, and Rose danced her puppet strings while her men obeyed. Mouths and sighs and grunts, but the Doctor needed to have the conversation before he lost himself in the sounds escaping her pretty little mouth. He hooked his finger under her chin, made her look at him.

"Kay. Rule one: don't worry about it." Rose grinned at him, and he saw the way she was arching her back into Jack, saw that little glint in her eyes that made him weak and irate at the same time.

"Rule two: go with the flow." Jack's mouth lifted from her shoulder to speak, a ridiculous smile playing across his face. No doubt the Captain thought he was incredibly clever to have managed this, was probably dancing inside to have finally found himself in bed with his friends, and the Doctor resisted the urge to reach out and hit the happiness off of his face. Jack wouldn't be smiling if he knew that his presence was the only reason the Doctor was bringing up rules.

"Rule three: we have a real discussion about this or I'm leaving." It was bluff, a dangerous one that might force him to chose between getting his way and making love to his beautiful girl, but he was arrogant and played his card anyway, moving his hands from Rose's deviously naked flesh. He tried not to be offended by the sigh that puffed from her mouth.

"Okay, rule four: no PDA. I don't want t'have conversations about this with anyone, and havin' two blokes all ov'r me is sure to make tha' happen." Rose scooted away from him, flopped to her back.

"Fair enough. What about frequency?" The Doctor tried not to smile at getting his way, he knew she hated that. The men copied her movements, the three of them staring at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"As often as we feel like it." She had all the power, and yet she wouldn't say what Jack and the Doctor both knew she meant. As often as _she _felt like it, but they let it slide.

"One on two is delicious, but what about one on one, hmm?" Jack put his hands behind his head, and the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. One on one? As in, Jack wanted Rose all to himself, one on one? No, no, no. That was not what they were doing here. They were doing this as a group because that's what Rose wanted, and anything else was surely not up for discussion. They were not having that discussion, were they? No, no, no.

"Anxious to get the Doctor t'yourself, hmm?" She giggled, and a knot tightened in his stomach. "I don't have a problem with one on one."

If Rose didn't object, and she was the only one here that could object, that meant Jack could have Rose alone, without him. The thought made me groan inwardly, his mind clouded with images of Rose coming on Jack's lap, Jack's hands scratching her back, Jack's mouth on her...

"This isn't a relationship. That should be a rule." A slight blush ran along Rose's neck, and the men drew lines with their lips, silent as she explained. "You know, nothing changes in the rest of our lives, yeah?" The Doctor and Jack made gentle noises of agreement, the tension in the room suddenly thick and constricting.

"Any more rules?" Rose sat up as she spoke, her hair falling around her shoulders and the glow from the TARDIS made her look like the goddess he knew she was. She turned to look at him, clearly expecting him to pipe up with another rule, but his mouth was dry. If one on one meant that Jack could have Rose, it also meant the Doctor could have Rose, without Jack, and that was a magnificent consolation prize.

"One more rule: I'm not finished with you." The boldness of his words were startling even to himself, but the Doctor reached out and pulled her down to him, capturing her lips between his teeth and swallowing the surprised gasp she let out as she fell onto his chest. He was aware of Jack sitting up, of the Captain's mouth roaming over her back, but the Doctor did what he was learning he had to do in these situations: he focused on Rose.

"Oh good, 'm not finished with you either, or you." She tossed the last part over her shoulder to Jack's smiling face as she straddled the Doctor's lap.

"Fuck me, Rose Tyler." And even though she kept her hand around Jack's cock, even though she occasionally glanced at the man kneeling beside them, the Doctor thrust up into her and made plans for getting her alone.

* * *

A planet in the Layle Solar System with exceptional food and even better music turned out to be the perfect place to get Rose alone. He had several opportunities on the TARDIS, of course, but knowing that Jack was lurking nearby, probably with a drinking glass pressed to the walls in case he heard anything he might want to join in on, seemed a bit unromantic. Not that he was trying to romance Rose Tyler, of course, but because she was a beautiful and nice girl who deserved more than that.

They were sitting at a round table in a noisy restaurant when Jack had charmed a waitress who had let him charm the owner, and the next thing the Doctor and Rose knew, Jack was on stage with the band, performing as if he did this every night.

"Look at him! What a riot!" Rose tossed her head back in laughter, clapped her hands with the music. The Doctor watched in amusements as Jack winked at each of them and turned back to the three stringed instrument that had just been strapped to his chest.

"He's putting on quite the show! Can't let him upstage us, can we?" The Doctor smiled slowly as he scooted his chair near hers. The amusement on Rose's face quickly slipped away, replaced with a rather serious looking eyebrow gesture that the Doctor often wished he could replicate.

"What do ya 'ave in mind, Doctor?" Rose recrossed her legs, her fingers running up her own thigh, the short dress sliding up further. The sight of her skin had a way of making him shiver all over and bring to mind memories of the few times he'd touched her. The times his mouth had skated across those thighs, the times he had made her scream out from the movements of his tongue. Eager to make this moment another time he got to feel her, the Doctor stretched his arms out and casually draped an arm over the back of her chair.

"I have your knickers in mind, actually." He loved the small blush that crept up her neck, around her cheekbones, the way her eyes flitted across the room in excitement, and, possibly, to see if Jack was looking, which he was not. There was something elicit about flirting with Rose, his sweet companion that he would never have kissed, let alone shagged, a mere week ago. Things were different, exciting, dangerous, and he knew Rose loved it. Like an adventure on a planet with hostile natives and poisonous flowers and wrongful accusations, this affair prickled her skin and dilated her eyes and each time they they survived only left them all hungry for more.

"Take 'em, then." Rose stood at the small table, her back to the Doctor, and clapped her hands and shouted happily with the crowd of people that were enjoying the music. Dangerous. He slid forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, as he let his large hands splay across her hips. Let his fingers slide down the curving slope, finding bare skin at the hem, and more skin beneath. Rose blended right in with the noisy room, swayed her hips a bit with the music, and the Doctor swallowed thickly as he grasped the waistband of the thin fabric and pulled down, over her bum, beneath her him, a quick tug down the rest of her legs. Rose sat back down as soon as they were around her ankles, let him swoop forward and grab them, and he noticed her watch him stuff them into the deep pocket of his leather jacket.

"Happy?" She grinned at him, and he wanted very much to grab her face and pull her to him, but they had rules now, one of them about public touching, so the Doctor only returned her smile and shook his head no.

"I won't be happy til you're on ya back, legs in the air." He raised his glass to her in a cheering motion as Rose's mouth hung open. "And also," he added, his eyes on Jack while he spoke, "when all of your orgasms are mine." The Doctor's hands came together appreciatively as the room applauded the end of a song. "When you're with him, and you're on the edge, just about to come around his cock, you think of me." He saw Rose lick her lips out of the corner of his eye. He saw her looking at the side of his face, no doubt in shock of the words falling from his lips. "You think about how it is mine, that orgasm, and how whatever he is doing to you at that moment, I can do too. Have done, probably, will do, and it will be better." His hand found the crook of her elbow, and they rose to their feet as Jack headed toward them.

The Doctor enjoyed the way Rose licked her lips, nodded often, and seemed a little flustered when Jack rejoined them. He liked the way that she seemed to be trying to think things over as they all chatted about the music and the food. He loved the way she finally crossed her arms over her chest and announced they were leaving. The Doctor returned the smile that Jack flashed him—boyish excitement clearly bubbling over in the young man.

Once it had been decided, oh, and it was clearly decided by Rose when they followed her out, the trio became quiet and moved to their destination with glee and fear coursing through their bodies. Rose's room, with her pink sheets and too many extra pillows to ever be useful. The Doctor slipped his jacket off and kept his face dark while Rose smashed her lips into Jack's. He discarded his jumper and unfastened his belt while he watched the two young humans gripping at each other, their panting loud in his ears. Rose pushed Jack to the end of her bed, dropped to her knees, and began the task of removing Jack's trousers.

He knew she was asserting her control. He knew this was a display of power, because Rose was the one in charge here but he had gone and tried to issue his own demands, but that was okay. She could suck Jack's cock all she wanted, but he'd be there. He watched Rose lower her mouth on Jack, watched his erection disappear into her mouth, and he dropped his trousers anyway. Did she think he would get disgusted and leave? Was she on to him?

The adrenaline running through him as he watched Rose pleasure his male companion finally came to life in his cock, and he stood naked beside her shoulder. Jack reached up, tried to rub his hand along the Doctor's arm, but the Doctor shook it off, his gaze close on Rose's bobbing head. When she came up for air, he smiled at the slightly shocked expression that crossed her face, finding his cock at her cheek. And she was a good sport, he counted on that, didn't expect her to turn him away what with Jack right there. Not when it would bring up questions that she obviously didn't want to answer. She wrapped her fingers around him and narrowed her eyes up at him, and he returned the stare. Wanted her to know he was serious, that when she came it would be his.

Rose kept her hand around him while she finished Jack, the man groaning and calling out her name, finally collapsing backwards on to the bed rather unceremoniously. The Doctor waited as she wiped her mouth, as she rose from the floor, as she challenged him with her little furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. Gods, he loved this woman. And yet...

The Doctor walked away from her then, gathered a few of her useless pillows into a spot on the side of the bed, and turned towards her. He saw the hesitation in her face, the way she was trying to find a way to take this situation and flip it, but he also saw the arousal glowing around her. He watched her strip away her clothes, smiled when Jack sleepily made a comment about Rose not having worn panties out that day. When she stood before him, he intended to kiss her. He intended to run his hand along her cheek and rub his lips along hers the way he had been thinking of doing since he'd heard her wake up that morning, but if there were ever a place the Doctor lost control, it was the place where he and Rose stood without their clothing.

It was a quick motion, hardly anything to him, but Rose gasped when he scooped her up and placed her on the bed, her back flat and her hips on the pile of pillows. She looked lovely with her hair splayed around her head, her tongue nervously moving back and forth along that delicious lower lip, and he wished he could capture the moment forever. His Rose laying spread before him, the look of surprise and amusement and want ghosting across her face.

An ankle in each hand, the Doctor lined himself up against her, nudging her.

"Mine." He whispered it, his cock glistening with her moistness as he let himself feel her folds. Rose nodded, her eyes wide, and he pushed in. The angle was new, and everything about her felt like something he'd never experienced before. Fully sheathed by her, the Doctor closed his eyes and tried to reel in his senses. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes, but he pulled them back, let himself adjust to the gorgeous feeling of Rose Tyler as his, Jack be damned.

A whimpering noise brought him back, and he locked eyes with her as he began moving his hips. The Doctor's fingers tightened around her delicate ankles, until worry that he would hurt her caused him to let go, caused him to lean forward, caused her to instead place them on his shoulders. His movements became shallow but his thrusts deep, their bodies hardly moving apart as they both groaned. Rose's own fingers massaged her tender flesh, and he appreciated it. Let her have that, her last bit of control, because anything she ever wanted again would be worth the feeling of her right then.

"Come for me. Tell me it's mine." The Doctor's hands gripped the tops of her thighs, and his eyes watched in wonder as she did what he asked. Her fingers moved expertly, showing him how for next time, and she unraveled before him. Moans turned to screams, shivers turned to quakes, and together they let go.

"Yours!" Rose shouted, and he was lost. The word would be his lullaby for centuries to come.

END

* * *

**A/N: I owe a tremendous apology to all of the kind people who have patiently waited for me to write this. I'm so sorry, my personal life has just gotten away from me. I started writing to get away from my problems, but lately I can't even focus on my stories with everything else that is going on. So for those of you that have stuck with me anyway, thank you so very much. **

**This story began as some serious smut, and though it still ended that way, I think I let a bit of emotion get mixed up in there too. I tend to do that, don't I? For those of you left wanting resolution and angst and a serious love affair, I say to you that perhaps you'd enjoy one of my other stories more instead. This one was about the Doctor loving Rose anyway he could have her, and Rose, imperfect little human that she is, giving him what she can. I could draw this out for several more chapters, but that wouldn't be fair because I do not have nearly the time to dedicate to it. So we end here, my dears. Thank you for joining me on this one. **

**xoxo Emmy Boheme **


End file.
